


O Dragão do Sol

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Tribadism, Wax Play, Weiss Bottom, Yang Top
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Yang já foi muito maltratada por sua namorada, Weiss. Agora era o momento de se vingar.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 3





	O Dragão do Sol

— Você está bem assim baby? — Yang perguntou pela terceira vez. 

— Sim, Yang, eu estou bem, já disse, não precisa se preocupar tanto, se algo tiver errado eu digo. — Weiss revirou os olhos para o cuidado exagerado de sua namorada.

— Você lembra da palavra segura, não é? — Yang verificou novamente as amarras que prendiam seus braço na cabeceira da cama se certificando que estavam firmes e Weiss não tinha como escapar. 

— Sim, lembro, você vai começar com isso logo, ou não? — Weiss pressionou as duas pernas juntas, ela já estava se sentindo aquecida só pela expectativa, mas Yang estava fazendo as coisas torturantemente lenta. 

Yang riu dela. 

— Calma, meu amor, você está tensa, deixa eu te relaxar um pouco. — A loira piscou lhe dando um sorriso brincalhão. 

Weiss quase gemeu de impaciência, ambas já estavam nuas e ela sentia sua excitação molhando sua intimidade, estava pronta para ser tocada, mas parecia que sua namorada tinha outros planos. Ela viu Yang trazer um frasco que Weiss reconheceu como óleo corporal. 

Yang sorriu e sentou a seu lado na cama sobre seus próprios joelhos dobrados. Weiss a queria em cima dela, a beijando, passando suas mãos fortes em seu corpo e a provocando até que ela gozasse e perdesse a voz. 

Mas tudo que ela ganhou foi o frio do óleo corporal em seu estômago. 

— Yang… Por favor… — Ela gemeu sentindo Yang espalhar o líquido por seu abdômen e peito. 

— Shiii! Quietinha, meu amor, hoje quem tá no comando sou eu! — Yang zombou sorrindo para ela. 

— Yang… você está sendo cruel. — Ela mordeu o próprio lábio tentando reprimir um gemido quando Yang começou a passar suas mãos em suas coxas as lambuzando com o óleo e as deixando escorregadias. 

— Cruel? — Yang se moveu sobre ela até seu rosto está na altura do seu, seus lábios pairando um pouco acima dos seus. — Talvez eu seja mesmo, talvez eu queira vingança. 

— Vingança? — Weiss tentou beijá-la erguendo sua cabeça, mas Yang se afastou sorrindo. 

— Sim! Lembra quando você me algemou em uma cadeira e se tocou no meu colo depois de dançar e esfregar sua bunda em mim usando uma lingerie minúscula?

Weiss gemeu lembrando-se disso, aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que as duas fizeram algo fora do sexo mais comum, foi maravilhoso e viciante, desde então as duas sempre estavam procurando novas formas de apimentar a vida sexual juntas. 

— E você lembra da vez que você me prendeu e passou gelo em mim? Aquilo foi uma tortura, mas eu me comportei, você tem de se comportar também,  _ ice queen _ ! 

Weiss gemeu aflita, ela tinha razão, mas ainda era tão difícil. 

— Yang… Não é justo. 

— Bem, se você não vai ficar quieta então vou ser obrigada a usar aquilo em você. 

Weiss balançou a cabeça mordendo o lábio para se conter. 

— Boa garota. — Yang sorriu e voltou a passar o óleo por seu corpo. 

Ela deslizou os dedos por seus ombros, busto, peito, barriga, pélvis e pernas, Weiss fez o possível para ficar quieta o tempo todo. 

— Você é tão bonita, ainda mais assim, amarrada e toda quente só para mim. — Yang a olhou, Weiss sentiu sua pele queimar só com o olhar da namorada sobre si, seu ventre se incendiou imediatamente e ela precisava mais do que tudo do toque da loira. 

— Yang… pelo amor de Deus, por favor. — Ela gemeu erguendo os quadris na direção da namorada na vã tentativa de incentivar Yang a tocá-la apesar de saber que o combinado era outro. 

— Oh, não, o que eu disse sobre falar? — Yang balançou a cabeça fingindo descontentamento. — Você me obrigou a fazer isso. 

Weiss resmungou quando viu Yang se inclinar para o lado e abrir a gaveta da cômoda ao lado tirando a mordaça. 

— Abre. — Yang ordenou firme, mas ainda gentil, o tom da voz dela fez um arrepio gostoso correr pela espinha de Weiss, ela abriu a boca obediente. 

Yang colocou a bola de borracha branca em sua boca, Weiss mordeu a bola enquanto a loira passava a correia por sua cabeça prendendo o feixe em sua nuca. Ela verificou se estava firme e não corria o risco de sair do lugar, Weiss respirou fundo sentindo os dentes apertarem na bola, os orifícios ajudavam a respirar, mas ainda impediam a passagem de ar em certa medida tornando a experiência da constrição mais real. 

— Deus, você não tem noção como você está tão fodidamente sexy assim. — Yang lambeu os lábios com desejo, o olhar da loira enviando faíscas pelo corpo de Weiss. 

Yang fez questão de gravar a imagem de sua namorada em sua memória para sempre, o corpo delicado e magro com a pele branca brilhando com o óleo, sua boca de lábios finos repuxados pela mordaça e os dentes visíveis presos pela bola, o brilho de sua excitação correndo por entre suas coxas e o peito subindo e descendo com sua respiração, mas a melhor parte era seus olhos. Aquele azul bebê a olhando como quem implorasse por seu toque. Era divino. 

— Sua pele é tão macia. — Yang passou a mãos delicadamente por sua barriga lhe causando arrepios. — Tão branca… parece uma tela pronta para ser pintada. — Ela riu e Weiss gemeu aflita. — E é isso que eu vou fazer! 

Weiss tentou se acalmar respirando mais fundo, agora ela entendia a dor que ela havia feito em Yang das outras vezes, a torturando com a lentidão proposital. Mas era o combinado e sua namorada queria muito fazer aquilo, Weiss faria por ela, apesar de ela não ter exatamente certeza se gostaria ou o que sentiria na hora. 

Yang voltou pairando um pouco acima dela. 

— Pronta, baby? 

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e observou Yang acender a vela vermelha com um isqueiro. Weiss fechou os olhos esperando a sensação quente, quando uma pequena gota da cera da vela caiu sobre sua barriga ela gemeu, a sensação da queimadura enviando um prazer familiar que vinha da dor. Nem de longe era tão quente como ela imaginou, mas a queimadura ainda estava ali. 

Yang virou a vela mais uma vez e mais da cera caiu sobre sua barriga formando uma linha da direção sul. 

— Tudo bem? Muito quente? — Yang perguntou e Weiss negou com um balaço de cabeça. — Você tá linda. — Ela elogiou traçando mais linhas de cera quente por sua barriga. 

Weiss se mexeu um pouco, a sensação era boa e ela estava se acostumando com a temperatura quente. Yang trocou de vela para uma de cor amarela, desta vez ela distribuiu em pingos espaçados por seu peito diminuindo a distância. Imediatamente Weiss sentiu a diferença, agora era mais quente do que a vermelha. 

Ela gemeu e se contorceu quando Yang pingou a cera quente sobre seus seios, ela mordeu com mais força a bola da mordaça e puxou as cordas que a prendiam na cabeceira da cama. 

— Tudo bem? — Yang perguntou a olhando com cuidado, Weiss parecia mais arfante do que nunca. 

A namorada assentiu com a cabeça depois de um minuto recuperando o fôlego. 

— Você está tão linda. — Yang se inclinou e beijou o topo da testa dela, isso ajudou Weiss a relaxar um pouco mais. 

Yang trocou de vela mais uma vez, agora era uma pequena e de cor roxa intensa, a loira ficou de pé na cama fazendo Weiss ter de olhar bem para cima para ver o que ela estava fazendo. Ela virou a vela roxa e deixou os pingos caírem lenta e espaçadamente por todo o seu dorso se misturando com as cores vermelha e amarela formando sua pintura abstrata sobre a pele de Weiss. 

— Perfeito! Você está incrível! — Yang admirou seu trabalho. — Espera só um segundo, eu vou tirar uma foto. — Weiss grunhiu vendo a namorada pegar o celular. — Você não quer ver como você ficou depois? — perguntou confusa, depois de ponderar, Weiss acabou assentindo com a cabeça. 

Yang bateu algumas fotos em ângulos diferentes, depois colocou o aparelho de lado se deitando ao lado da namorada. 

— Uma pena, mas… vou ter de tirar isso de você agora. — Yang sorriu toda carinhosa, apesar do olhar meio dolorido da mulher de cabelo branco. 

Ela molhou uma pequena toalha com o óleo corporal e começou a passar sobre as partes onde a cera da vela colorida havia grudado, alguns saíram imediatamente, mas outros, Yang teve de arrancar com as unhas, o que fazia Weiss se retorcer de prazer. 

— Você gosta disso, não é? — Yang se inclinou sobre ela passando os dedos por seus seios, ela começou a brincar com a cera grudada perto do seu mamilo e arrancou com as unhas, Weiss queria gemer alto, mas com a mordaça tudo que saiu foi um grunhido. 

Yang riu da reação dela e continuou a provocá-la ao mesmo tempo que enterrava o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e começava a beijar sua pele quente.

Sua mão passeou pela barriga dela agora lisa, Yang se afastou um pouco e admirou as marcas que a cera quente deixou na pele pálida e sensível de sua namorada. Era lindo. 

Weiss tentou soltar um novo gemido estrangulado pela mordaça, Yang viu ela pressionar as pernas juntas. Ela estava molhada, excitada e completamente necessitada. 

Yang sentiu seu núcleo pulsar de desejo ao vê-la daquela forma, toda só para ela. 

— Você está fodidamente sexy, eu vou te usar. — Yang riu travessa. 

Weiss gemeu de frustração, era óbvio que Yang não tinha intenção de fazer o que ela queria. 

— Não se preocupe, Weiss meu amor, eu vou retribuir tudo que você já fez comigo. 

Yang se moveu para ficar em cima dela, suas coxas entre a perna esquerda dela. Ela a beijou no pescoço e Weiss só pode inclinar a cabeça para lhe dar mais acesso a sua pele, Yang começou a provocar seus mamilos sensíveis pela queimadura da cera a fazendo gemer e morder com força a mordaça enquanto erguia os quadris e friccionava contra o corpo de Yang. 

A loira se afastou lhe dando um sorriso meio sádico. 

— Nada disso, não vai ser assim fácil para você. — Yang afastou sua coxa de modo que Weiss não podia mais esfregar o seu sexo contra a loira. 

Weiss gemeu engasgada pela perda da pressão prazerosa. Yang foi cruel e voltou a se esfregar contra sua coxa de modo que Weiss não podia tocá-la. 

Yang friccionou seu sexo deslizando seu corpo contra o dela e vendo a namorada se contorcer embaixo dela. A loira sorriu e aumentou o ritmo, Weiss ergueu um pouco a perna e Yang jogou a cabeça para trás quando seu clitóris recebeu uma nova pressão a jogando na bordar. Com um último movimento longo e forte, Yang veio suspirando com seu gozo. 

Weiss esperava que agora que Yang havia se satisfeito, ela a tocaria e a levaria também. 

Mas Yang tinha outros planos, a loira se deitou sobre ela deslizando seu corpo sobre o dela. Weiss gemeu arfando com dificuldade através da mordaça sentindo os seios fartos da loira esfregando sobre seu próprio peito, seus mamilos roçando e enviando onda de prazer por sua espinha. 

Ela puxou as pernas cruzando ao redor da cintura da namorada, Yang acabou rindo disso, mas não a afastou, Weiss estava agradecida por isso. As duas começaram a mover seus corpos juntos, Yang ajustou o ângulo para que suas intimidades estivesse se tocando, Weiss gemeu e fechou os olhos de prazer ao sentir seu clitóris ser pressionado pela pélvis da namorada. 

Yang enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela sugando com força a pele e deixando uma marca enquanto aumentam o ritmo. As pernas de Weiss tremeram e sua respiração ficou rápida e forçada, os músculos tencionarem e jogando a cabeça para trás, Weiss sentiu o orgasmo ondular por seu corpo fazendo seus pés enrolarem e seus olhos virarem para trás. 

Yang distribuiu beijos suaves por seu rosto e peito até Weiss voltar de seu alto. Quando pareceu que ela se estabilizou, a loira puxou tirando a mordaça da namorada, Weiss mexeu a mandíbula sentindo-a dormente e dolorida. 

O suor e o calor se espalhavam por seu corpo, mas ela não podia dizer que era ruim. Weiss se sentiam tão bem. 

— Isso foi… Bom.

Yang sorriu para isso. 

— Gostou mesmo? Eu adorei fazer isso, podemos repetir outra vez algum dia? 

Weiss assentiu com um balaço de cabeça. 

— Agora eu quero tomar um banho. 

— Isso soa perfeito. — Yang descansou sua cabeça sobre o peito dela sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto sentia Weiss acariciar seu cabelo com ternura. 


End file.
